A number of training cups are known. One particular type of cup includes a liquid container with a lid which has a spout. The spout incorporates liquid outlets which can only be opened by suction from the infant. Typically, such training cups are difficult for infants to use because of the amount of suction required to open the liquid outlet is quite high.
The foregoing prior art discussion is not to be taken as an admission of common general knowledge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a training cup which assists with the development of a child's drinking skills or at least provides public with a useful choice.